


Perfect As You Are

by PavarottisRevenge



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Older!Klaine, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PavarottisRevenge/pseuds/PavarottisRevenge
Summary: Sometimes we let the insecurities get the  better of us and we drowned, but thankfully Kurt has that special someone to pull him right back up.





	Perfect As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys.
> 
> No idea where this little bunny came from but I just ran with it. Hope it turned out halfass decent. 
> 
> I don't have a beta at the moment, so all mistakes are mine. I suffer from dyslexia, so if/when you see a mistake — be kind. I tried my best to catch everything.

“I should have known…” Blaine Anderson sneers as he walks backwards across the Hotel room, his hands up in a forced surrender. “Was it all a lie? Was it, Kurt?” Stopping when his back brushes against a dresser, narrowing his caramel coated eyes at the other man with fury and heat. “If that even is your real name...”

Gun in hand, pointed directly at Blaine, Kurt smirks with a step forward. “Cute. Now tell me where the codes are!”

Breath coming out ragged after the heated chase that took place just a few moments ago — a game of cat and mouse that led both men to this lavish honeymoon suite — Blaine spits out a response with poison. “You'll never get your hands on them! Never! You'll have to kil-.”

“Stop!” The taller of the two interrupts while pulling the water gun down to face the floor. “Please don't use the word _kill_ , honey. Even if we are just role playing, I don't like the idea of you getting hurt.”

Face flushing at his mistake, the tenor scrunches up his nose up in apology. “Sorry, babe. Do you want to try again? We’ve never done this before and I'm not quite sure what to say or do.”

Shaking his head with a ‘no’ Kurt walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge of the mattress with a slump. “What are we even doing, Blaine?”

Confusion written on his face, Blaine walks over to his husband and sits down beside him. “What do you mean? I thought you wanted to try this...”

Shrugging his shoulders with defeat, Kurt scoots closer to his husband and lays his head on one of Blaine’s strong shoulders. “Do you think I'm too boring?”

Straightening his body with shock, his eyes widen at Kurt’s omission. Turning slowly and reaching his hand out to lift Kurt's chin, Blaine searches his lover’s face for any sign of distress. “Ok. What the hell is going on?”

Trying to avoid eye contact with Blaine, not wanting his partner to see the tears brewing in his eyes. “I'm not a spring chicken anymore, Blaine. I'm 60 for crying out loud. I don't have the body I once did. I can't… I can't do all the things that we used to do...I don't look like I used too...” taking a deep breath, pulling some courage from within, he looks Blaine in the eye and whispers theissue.  “I'm just worried that you're going to get bored with me.”

“Get up.”

“What?” Kurt panics with worry.

Standing up, Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand and all but drags him to the bathroom. Turning the man to face the vanity mirror, Blaine asks Kurt a simple question. “Do you think I'm too old and boring?”

Sharply turning around at the question, Kurt yells out with sincerity. “Hell no!”

Leaning forward to place a warm peck on Kurt's lips, Blaine turns him back around to face the mirror. “So if I'm not too old or boring, then why do you think you are?”

“Blaine…”

“What do you see when you look in the mirror?”

“Please don't make me do this.”

Taking a step back from his husband, Blaine goes to take off his dress shirt from dinner. “When you look in the mirror, what do you see?”

Squinting his eyes at the reflection in front of himself, looking over every imperfection and flaw, Kurt slumps with a sigh. “Droops and sag.”

Moving back to Kurt, wrapping his now bare arms firmly around the others midsection, Blaine rests his chin on Kurt’s left shoulder. “Can I tell you what I see?”

“Do I have a choice?” Kurt whines back.

Tilting his head and leaving a loud smack of a kiss to the side of kurt's face, Blaine chuckles. “Nope!”

Letting out a huff, Kurt signals with a head drop for Blaine to get it over with. “Fine.”

Reaching both hands up, Blaine starts to slowly unbutton Kurt's own dress shirt — starting from the collar to the hem. “For starters, I see a broad chest that houses a heart so beautiful, so loving. A heart that gave me 4 kids and a lifetime of happiness.”

“Blaine…” Kurt whimpers as a reply.

“Shhh, let me finish.”

The shirt fully open to the air now, Blaine begins to trace a line down the center of his husbands torso with the tip of his index finger. “And these abs-”

“What abs?!” Kurt laughs out, looking at his husband’s reflection in the bathroom mirror with a face of bewilderment. “You mean my grandpa keg?!”

“Slapping Kurt’s flat abdomen with a soft pat, Blaine glares right back. “Yes, abs! Your ass has never had a keg, so hush!”

Rolling his eyes with a small smile starting to grow on his face, Kurt humors his husband. “Whatever you say, Blaine.”

Subtly grinding his hips into Kurt's backside, Blaine continues with his adoration with a squeeze to the other man's hips. “Hips, hips that I would gladly spend an eternity marking and tasting.”

“Is that your…” Kurt asks with a push back of his ass, groaning at the feel of his husbands growth. “Did you take a pill before dinner?!”

Bending his head to Kurt's neck, Blaine teases with a bite. “Nope, that's all you baby.”

Choosing to be a gentleman and ignore the red rushing from Kurt's chest to his face, Blaine goes to hook his hands under the shirt and gently remove it from his husband’s shoulders and body. “Two arms of pure foundation. Firm arms that wrap around me and keep me safe. Keep me loved. There is no other place on this earth that I would rather be than in those arms.”

Turning his head to rub his face against Blaine’s, Kurt lets out a soft mumble. “Same with you. I love sleeping wrapped up in yours.”

Taking his right hand, Blaine caresses Kurt's chin and moves his mouth to the other’s and kisses him with a firm embrace. Tickling his tongue across Kurt's bottom one and pulling it into his mouth with a soft tug, he lets it snap back like a rubber band when satisfied. “Rosy lips that kiss away my fears and soothe my aches and pains.”

Taking a small step back, the now pepper and salt haired corner reaches down and takes two big handfuls of Kurt’s backend and gives it a quick jiggle. “And this ass. This ass, Kurt. Fuck. Me. Seriously, baby, they should make sculptures of your ass. It’s perfect," reaching a hand back and slapping a cheek, moaning at the sight. “Perfect and mine.”

Turning around and wrapping his arms about Blaine, Kurt buries his face into the others shoulder and breathes deep. “I love you, Blaine.”

Squeezing back with his own need, Blaine returns the promise. “And I will always love you."

 


End file.
